1. Field
The disclosed technology relates generally to a low power display device and an image control method. More particularly, the disclosed technology relates to a display device which reduces power consumption by converting the background of an image into black and converting the text of the image into white.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, some low power display devices employ image control methods whereby white portions of an image having high luminance are converted to another color having low luminance.
However, methods that convert white portions of an image into another color with low luminance often suffer from degraded contrast between the text and the background, resulting in reduced readability of the text. Moreover, when the image is a photograph, white portions of the photograph are also converted to another color, resulting in degraded quality of the photograph.
In addition, some low power display devices employ a rendering method, in which both the color of the background and the text of the input image are inverted.
However, while such rendering methods improve readability of the text resulting from increased contrast between the text and the background, when a photograph is included in an image, the photograph is also inverted, rendering photograph difficult to recognize.
The information disclosed in the Description of the Related Technology section is intended for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention. Accordingly, it does not constitute admission of prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.